


Dead Tree Hill

by lil_tiger98



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:38:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6892315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_tiger98/pseuds/lil_tiger98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Tree Hill setting and Walking Dead Fan Fic</p><p>DarylxRick</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Should I Care?

**Author's Note:**

> I had seen someone use a high school AU in another fandom and inspired me to try one for TWD.
> 
> *Disclaimer- I do not own the Walking Dead or the characters. I simply use them for fanfics.*

Daryl was so tired. He had just ran what felt like a mile down the road and it was dark. Those pricks were looking for trouble and they got it. They were pissed because he beat their boss up at school yesterday. Daryl felt something on his nose. It was blood. A bloody nose… great. He was on the outskirts of town where all the dives and local bars were.

 

He looked around trying to find some place with something to shove up his nose to stop the bleeding. That’s when he saw Lori, the captain of the cheerleading squad and Rick, the captain of the football team. They were arguing about something.

 

“I never see you anymore. You’re always staying after to practice, or going out with the guys, and you’ll even say you have to study.”

 

“Why are you mad at me Lori? It’s not my fault you started babysitting to earn some cash.”

 

“So we can go out and enjoy ourselves. I don’t see you tryin’ to.”

 

“If it’s spending time together, I’m not worried, you'll get fired. You suck with kids and watching them. I bet you’d have the worst parenting skills.”

 

With that remark she slapped him and ran away crying. Daryl looked away and started the other direction.

 

“Hey!”

 

He turned. It was Rick.

 

“Could you not tell anyone about what you saw…” Rick tried to remember his name, “Derek?”

 

“Daryl and I don’t give two shits so don’t worry.”

 

“Thanks man.”

 

“No problem…” He turned and smiled. “Puss,” He said under his breath.

 

~TWD~AU~TWD~AU~TWD~AU~TWD~AU~TWD~AU~TWD~AU~

 

Daryl sat down at his round table at lunch. To his right was his pal T-Dogg and Carol, and to his left was Glenn and his girlfriend Maggie.

 

“Those groupie pricks from Philip’s gang jumped me yesterday. Left me with a bloody nose.”

 

“Did you have to fight? And why do you call everyone a prick?” Glenn asked. Daryl rolls his eyes. _What a pacifist_.

 

“If I wanted to stay alive, yes and because I can.”

 

“When God wants you to die, he will have it happen. That’s his plan for us,” T-Dogg explained.

 

“Listen, I get your religious and shit, but if I wanted the whole preacher shit, I’d go to church.”

 

“Just be glad he hasn’t grown a beard and doesn’t want us to call him Jesus…. Yet,” Maggie teased.

 

“Thank the redneck father himself,” Daryl laughed.

 

“Daryl, you did what needed to be done. Way to stick it to them,” Carol praised.

 

Daryl began to look around the cafeteria. He then saw Rick’s table. Rick sat next to his girlfriend Lori. He also sat next to his right hand man Shane. _Shane, now that guy was a prick._ Everyone knew Lori and Shane were banging. It was only a matter of Rick coming to… well… reality to figure it out. Maggie noticed Daryl staring at their table.

 

“Can’t believe that idiot can’t tell his best friend is sleeping with his girlfriend. He’s either really stupid, or he just doesn’t want to face reality,” She commented.

 

“A guy like that, he would never come to reality,” Carol added.

 

“God will punish those who commit sin, just wait,” T-Dogg said. _There he goes again with the religious BS._

 

“I just want to see the look on his face when he has to,” Glenn said.

 

DING DING DING

 

“That’s the bell, I’ll see you losers later,” Daryl remarked and they all smiled. They were all pretty tight. Daryl had known Carol for a while now. They had always been in a lot of the same classes together. He also knew Glenn because they lived close. When he started dated Maggie, she naturally fit in. T-Dogg eventually joined as well. They loved their little group and would talk about the best variety of things that came up.

 

Daryl was walking down the hallway. The next class was Mr. Horvath’s U.S. History, but everyone called him Dale. He was an old guy who preached morals. Daryl didn’t feel like listening to his lectures today and decided to skip. That guy would get so into his speeches that he would forget to take attendance.

 

He headed underneath the football stands. That’s where he’d hang out all the time. There he could peacefully smoke without worry of being caught. No teacher came near here and the coaches were all sitting on their asses watching football videos all day. Daryl started lighting a smoke.

 

“Daryl, you usually hang out here?”

 

He looked up. It was Rick. He remembered his name.

 

“Yeah, you gonna snitch now?”

 

“Hell no dude. After you kept your promise, I’ll keep mine.”

 

Daryl honestly forgot about that.

 

“Mind if I steal one?”

 

“You smoke?”

 

“From time to time.”

 

“If you think you can handle it.”

 

“Thanks. Life’s been pretty stressful.”

 

_Shit, here come the emotions._

 

“Lori is starting to act like a bitch. She’s annoying the hell out of me. All she wants to do is hang out and go on dates even though I know she’s not babysitting. She’s actually spending time with Shane.”

 

“You mean she’s actually just banging him right?”

  
Rick paused. His face said he knew but didn’t want to admit it, “Yeah.”


	2. Food Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Food Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back by popular demand!  
> SO, I re-watched the first couple episodes of season one to get the Shane-Lori shit right, I think I based some of what happens then overall in this chapter. Like the food fight, I saw them do the guts trick and my first thought was a food fight! LOL, enjoy!
> 
> *Disclaimer- I do not own the Walking Dead or the characters. I simply use them for fanfics.*

It was surprisingly duable! Rick talked about Lori and Shane. Daryl talked about his frustrations with his brother. They found it so easy to release their problems to each other! 

 

Rick had a suspicion about Shane and Lori. It didn’t help when he saw them hanging out together and her “babysitting” BS. He said she couldn’t raise a kid if his life was on the line in a zombie apocalypse. What a farce idea. He wanted to find for time to spend with her, remind her who the better guy is; but, he also wanted to let her go. 

 

Daryl; however, had his racist asshole brother at home. That guy was a prick. He loved to use and abuse Daryl mentally. Trick him into doing odd jobs Merle didn’t feel like doing himself. That prick wouldn’t risk his life for nothing. Wouldn’t even give a hand for anything! He was nicer than their father. Alcoholic prick! 

 

They also shared a joke here and there and really felt at ease. When all was said and do, they had decided to meet here everyday. They both smiled as the bell rang and they ran back to the school together. Daryl noticed how cool Rick looked in his letterman. 

 

Rick smiled, “You know, if everyone else saw this side of you-”

 

“Listen,  _ you know _ , be privileged you’re the  _ only _ one who gets to see me like this,” Daryl finished. With that, they parted their ways.

 

~TWD~AU~TWD~AU~TWD~AU~TWD~AU~TWD~AU~TWD~AU~

 

The next day at lunch was the same old boring start. Daryl walked over to his table. 

 

“Hey, does anybody know why Rick keeps glancing over here?” Carol asked.

 

“Nope.”

 

“Na.”

 

“No clue.”

 

“Huh, maybe he’s had enough of Lori?” Daryl suggested. Everyone from the table looked at him.

“Since when do you care?” Maggie asked.

 

“I don’t, but it’s the truth?”

 

“Woh woh woh, when?!” Glenn cried.

 

“Everyone’s known right?”

“Rumors, yes, but not confirmed!” T-Dogg reminded.

 

Shit. You spilled. He needed to get out of this! He hated sharing feelings. He took some of his…  _ pasta? _ ... and threw it at a kid at the next table.

 

The kid looked around. He looked at Daryl, who then pointed at some other random student.

 

“FOOD FIGHT!!!”

 

In a matter of minutes, they were covered head to toe in food. Pasta here, pasta there… pasta  _ everywhere _ …  _ DUCK _ !!! Daryl could hear the sounds of the meatballs hitting the trays as kids used them as shields. 

 

Rick tried to get Lori, but she was already being pulled towards an exit by Shane. That SOB. He’s gonna get it. He looked around for a way out. He then noticed Daryl crawling on the floor. Was he butt always so round? He’d never noticed before. BAM! He got a soggy hamburger bun to the face. He wiped it off and bolted for the door. His letterman was ruined, but he at least got out of the cafeteria but out getting any physical injuries. 

 

Daryl saw Rick gun it to the exit door. He instinctively followed. Once they made it to the hallway, Rick noticed Daryl with him. Rick grabbed his hand.

 

“Let go!” He pulled Daryl in the direction of the entrance to the school.

 

“We’re leaving?” He asked.

 

“Of course! After that food fight is over, they’ll put the school in lockdown until they figure out who started it. I ain’t dealing with that shit.”

 

“Where should we go?”

 

“Wherever the Hell we feel like going!”

 

~TWD~AU~TWD~AU~TWD~AU~TWD~AU~TWD~AU~TWD~AU~

 

They spend about half an hour in Rick’s car in the parking lot. They just couldn’t decide where to go. 

 

“We could go get some lunch. I don’t know about you but I never actually go to eat my lunch.”

 

“Sounds good, but I ain’t eating no fast food shit. Eat enough of it as is.” That’s all Merle brought home, and they were his leftovers too!

 

“What about seafood? Ya like seafood? That’s not even close to fast food.”

 

“I LOVE shrimp.”

 

“Seafood it is!”

 

“HEY! GET OUT OF THE CAR!!!” It was a female school personnel. Rick started the car and began to back out. 

 

“STOP IT!” she yelled. Rick continued and got onto the road. 

  
“Well, it’s a done deal now!” Daryl was both excited and nervous. Feelings he’d never had before. Shit… feelings!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read, review, and comment! Once a week will be my goal.


	3. Tell Me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Daryl sit down and have a conversation over seafood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE HIATUS!!! I'm moving for my Co-op and getting this and that done for college and getting packed. To say the least, I AM BACK!!! Enjoy. I just wanted to get something out so it is short, but the next chapter will be longer!
> 
> *Disclaimer- I do not own the Walking Dead or the characters. I simply use them for fanfics.*

They pulled into a seafood dive. 

 

“What the hell is this?” Daryl asked.

 

“Seafood.”

 

“I ain’t gonna get food poisonin’ from this am I?”

 

“Na, I eat here pretty often.”

 

“Rick, define often.”

 

“Every two weeks or so…”

 

That left Daryl rolling his eyes. They walked in through the door. It was attached to the frame, that’s a good sign. As they walked up to the  _ Wait to be Seated _ sign, Daryl looked around. It was by no means decorated in a, actually it wasn’t really decorated at all. Booths lined the walls and square tables filled in the floor space.

 

“Rick sweetie, it’s lunch time, sit wherever-  **_OH_ ** \- who’s this?” the only waitress present asked.

 

“Friend from school Deb.”

 

Rick lead the way to a booth in the back. Daryl followed. 

 

“What can I start you boys off to drink?”

 

“Coke,” Rick replied.

 

“Same,” Daryl said.

 

“Alright here are the menus. Today’s  _ catch _ is salmon. Wave for me when you’re ready.” 

 

“Thanks Deb.” She walked away.

 

“How do you know  _ Deb _ ?” Daryl asked in a teasing way.

 

“When you come here enough times-”

 

“With Lori?” Daryl said subconsciously jealous.

 

“ _ No _ ,” Rick replied, “By myself whenever I feel frustrated or angry. No one I know comes here so I can rant and vent to Deb.”

 

“Never would’ve guessed you’d be the emotional type.”

 

“Never guessed you’d be the caring type.” Ouch, Daryl admitted to himself, even that one hurt.

 

“They have really good shrimp tacos. I wouldn’t know; but, it is a local favorite.”

 

“Really? I was looking at those. What do you usually get?”

 

“Hmm, it usually depends. When I’m angry, I get crab. When I’m sad, I get shrimp, but not the tacos. When I’m frustrated, I get the combos.”

 

“What about pitiful?” Rick raised his head to see Daryl’s expression. Daryl was serious, “If you really want Lori back, you need to talk to her. She’s probably only goin’ to Shane because she thinks you’re gone.”

 

“But I’m right here!”

 

“Not just physically, but mentally man! I mean, yeah physically too. If a girl suddenly stopped havin’ sex with me-”

 

“We never got there to begin with though.”

 

“Oh, there’s your problem. She thinks you don’t want a lasting relationship Rick. She probably thinks your doin’ it for the image.”

 

“You’d have sex with a girl?!”

 

“Rick, you need to stop bein’ the puss, and start getting along with it.”

 

“I’ve never really felt that  _ connection _ with any girl before.”

 

“Before what?”

 

Rick didn’t reply. He raised his hand for Deb. She smiled and walked over. Before she could say a word, Rick ordered.

 

“He’ll get the shrimp tacos and I’ll get an order of crab. All on one.”

 

She smiled and walked away. He looked back at Daryl, but Daryl wasn’t buying it.

 

“Before what Rick?”

 

“Stop.”

 

“No, tell me!”

 

“Never.”

 

“Why? You’ve never held back before. Why now?”

 

“I just don’t want to say it here.”

  
“Fine, I saw an ice cream store as we drove around. We’ll walk there after we’re done eating, but you will tell me… eventually.” Daryl grinned in his mind. _You go Daryl_. Then he focused back on Rick who was- blushing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, sorry if it's short, just wanted to get SOMETHING to you. Things are... heating up? Next chapter WILL be longer. THANKS AGAIN!
> 
> Read, review, and comment! Thanks!


	4. Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Daryl hangout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and once again here is an update for Dead Tree Hill. Enjoy!
> 
> *Disclaimer- I do not own the Walking Dead or the characters. I simply use them for fanfics.*

Even though Rick willingly paid the bill, Daryl kinda, well, really felt happy for being treated. The sad thing was, that had been the first real meal he’d eaten in a long time.

 

Rick was nice, actually, too nice. Did he want something? Could he want information? No, that was Merle’s way of getting those things- not Rick. Maybe he just really wanted to hangout. They walked out of the restaurant and turned left towards the ice cream shop.

 

“Wait, if we take this alley, we’ll get there faster,” Rick pointed.

 

“Sounds good to me. Anything to get ice cream in my hands faster!” Daryl replied.

 

They crossed the street and headed down the alley.

 

“Hey, wait.”

 

“What?”

 

“You wanted to know-”

 

“Na, I was being an ass. You don’t have to tell me-”

 

“But I do.”

 

Daryl was leading at this point so he turned around to look at Rick. Rick’s cheeks were a light pink and he looked down and his face was about to cry.

 

“Dude, what’s up?”

 

Rick raised his head and said, “You have no idea. I had lived my life trying to be _that football guy_ , but what does it give me? Shit. All the years faking smiles and going out with girls and nothing. Started questioning the football thing until I met Lori. She was the first that made me feel good.”

 

“Dude-”

 

“Listen. Please! We hung out and got along but when the time came to- _steal bases_ \- I got out every time. I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t even get turned on. Then…,” Rick paused. He took a deep breath, “Then I met you. And believe me, I couldn’t imagine someone who I could get along with like we have. What’s even more surprising is that it makes me want to do more. I guess what I’m trying to say is that I wanna go out with you. I’m going to break up with Lori tomorrow and you don’t by any means have to reply tonight. I just want to tell you how I feel.”

 

Feel? That word again. _FEELINGS_. Daryl hated feelings. Merle always felt anger. If _feelings_ brought nothing good, then why use them? Ah, but Daryl liked the feelings Rick gave. They were nice and caring.

 

Rick couldn’t tell what Daryl was thinking. He had a look of shock, confusion, and… happiness? Without thinking, Rick pushed Daryl into the wall and started kissing him. Daryl had been in deep thought until the kissed snapped him out of… hey this feels good. _Really_ good. _TOO_ good. He moved his hands to a position where he could easily push Rick away; but, his hands wouldn’t move. They froze like the rest of his body with not only conflicting mental reactions… but physical reactions as well. Each gasped for air as Rick pulled away.

 

“Before _this_ happened,” Rick continued, “I didn’t know what _this_ felt like.”

 

“Wait, wait, wait!” Daryl yelled. “Dude, ya sprang this on in an alley. You really think I’m gonna just go along with it?”

 

“No. Not at all. I just wanted you _aware_ of my stance at our- relationship?”

 

Puzzled by what to say next, Daryl hesitated, “Well… I just want to be friends right now.”

 

“Understood. I can do that.”

 

“Can you?”

 

“Yes,” Rick agreed eager, “Hey, since we’re friends-”

 

~TWD~AU~TWD~AU~TWD~AU~TWD~AU~TWD~AU~TWD~AU~

 

Everyone was eating their lunch peacefully. Maggie looked around their table. Carol was googling survival knife skills- she worked at the local camp ground. T-Dogg gave a small prayer before eating, and Glenn was eating the school’s burger, while she stole his fries.

 

“Enough Maggie, eat your own lunch.”

 

“Glenn, what’s the point of having a boyfriend if I can’t steal his food?”

 

“I’m not answering that.”

 

“Good answer.”

 

Maggie looked up at the door to see if Daryl was coming yet. Nope. Oh well. She started at her sandwich looked around the lunch room. That’s when she noticed Rick wasn't at the football and cheerleader table. Bathroom maybe? That’s when she turned back around to the door and dropped her sandwich on her plate.

 

“What Maggie?” T-Dogg asked.

 

“Daryl’s walking in with Rick,” Carol helped.

 

Daryl walked up the table and tossed his lunch to his seat. Rick followed but placed his lunch on the table.

 

“This is Rick. He’s eating with us from now on,” Daryl announced in a tone that told everyone else not to ask questions. They all sat there wondering what was going on.

 

“So Rick,” Maggie started, “What brings ya to our neck of the woods?”

 

“Nothing special. I just need a break from them and saw Daryl walking down the hallway and figured he would let me sit with him and you all.”

 

“Oh, cool.” Maggie and Carol both knew right away. They looked at each and smiled.

 

“Rick, you know, I’m quite curious about you and Lori if you don’t mind.”

 

“Not at all. We broke up yesterday. She’s with Shane anyways so it’s not like she’s lonely. Good thing too because I’ve someone else-”

 

“Really?! Who?!”

 

“Enough with the goddamn questions! Some of us would like to enjoy and eat our food,” Daryl yelled. Glenn and T-Dogg nodded in agreement.

  
Carol and Maggie smiled at each other and started eating their lunches. Maggie leaned in close to Rick and whispered, “When it all happens, tell me every detail.” She pulled away and winked at him. He realized she knew and smiled with a nod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read, review and comment! Ideas, thoughts and opinions are ALWAYS welcome! THANKS!

**Author's Note:**

> Read, review, and comment! Let me know if I should continue! Thanks!


End file.
